Tanis and Dougie
by xXsweetmusicXx
Summary: The date Tanis and Dougie went on in FallennAngel's 'Random IM's Of McFly!Hope you like it!


Hey, this is for the incredible author FallennAngel, or Tanis (which is a really cool name, by the way)!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own McFly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanis was nervous. Actually, she was beyond nervous. Tonight was her date with Dougie Poynter, bassist of McFly, and she still had no clue what they were doing. Her long blond hair was up in a simple bun, and she was wearing jeans and a pretty, light blue shirt with flip-flops. She fiddled with the edge of her shirt as she waited for him, pacing the kitchen and glancing up at the clock every now and then. Finally, when 7:00 arrived, she heard tires crunching the gravel in her driveway, and she ran out of the door, smiling.

"Hey Tanis!" Dougie Poynter climbed out of the car and crossed over to her, giving her a huge hug.

"Hi, Dougie. Where're we going?" she asked, hugging him back. He just winked at her and ushered her into the car. As they drove, they chatted about…random stuff. After almost an hour of driving, Dougie finally stopped and climbed out, followed by Tanis. He quickly covered her eyes.

"Dougie, what are you doing?" she laughed.

"Leading you to our date, now come on!"

They walked for a few minutes until she stepped on uneven ground, and she stumbled.

"Dougie, I can feel sand under my feet, where are we?"

"Not there yet, just a couple more seconds, and…we're….hold on, not quite…ah God, didn't think it was this far…and …we're… THERE!"

With a flourish, he pulled his hands away from her eyes, and she gasped. They were on the top of a dune and they had a clear view of the sea. The waves lapping at the shore were soothing, and spread in front of them was a romantic-looking picnic setting.

"Oh, Dougie, you did all of this?"

"Well, I didn't make the dune, but yeah, I made the food, and…yeah…" he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned self-consciously as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she smiled at him, and they sat down to eat.

EATING.EATING.EATING.EATING.

After the delicious meal, of which they both had seconds of everything, they sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"SO Tanis," Dougie broke the silence. "Did you enjoy this?"

"Definitely," she smiled at him. "The food was amazing, did you make it yourself?"

"Oh yeah, totally!"

"Dougie…"

"Well, Tom helped a bit, but I did most of it."

She laughed and hugged him. He blushed lightly and hugged her back. Then he jumped up and, grabbing Tanis's hand, dragged her towards the beach.

"Dougie, what are you doing?" she laughed again.

"We're gonna walk along the shore!" he exclaimed proudly, kicking off his shoes and tugging off his sock. She slid out of her flip-flops, rolled her jeans up, and off they went, laughing and splashing. Soon, they were walking slower and holding hands as the sun went down, lighting the horizon up with a red-and-gold sunset,

"It's beautiful," Tanis breathed.

"Yeah," Dougie agreed, looking at her and smiling. She looked at him and slowly, the two began to move in closer to each other until their lips met softly. Tanis wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his around her waist. Suddenly, the dark sky lit up with a loud BANG! The two jumped apart and looked up to see fireworks of every color bursting.

"This is fantastic!" Tanis cried happily. Dougie nodded and sat down on the beach, pulling her down onto his lap. As they watched the show, they continued chatting and kissing. All too soon, the show ended. They stood and, wiping the sand off of themselves and grabbing their shoes, headed back to the car. They drove home in a comfortable silence, but when Dougie stopped at Tanis's house to drop her off, he stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Tanis, I probably should've told you on the beach, but I chickened out," he took a deep breath. "I-I love you."

Tanis stared at him for a moment before kissing him gently. Pulling back, she smiled and said, "I love you too, Dougie Poynter."

A/N: Here ya go Tanis! Sorry it took so long, I hope you like it!


End file.
